Various robots have been utilized for improving, particularly, manufacturing efficiency. Accordingly, cooperation between a worker and a robot is needed. However, since there are many problems such as a collision between the worker and the robot, the robot is in general operated in a secluded area from the worker.
In order to prevent the collision between the worker and the robot during the cooperation, a driving torque of a driving motor for the robot should be minimized.
A gravitational force compensation apparatus for minimizing the driving torque has been used, which mechanically compensates a gravitational force generated by weight of the robot and minimizes the required driving torque.
The gravitational force compensation apparatus may include a weight pendulum mounted at a side opposite to where a force is applied or include a wire for moving linkage mechanism of the robot.
However, the wire may deform or break when the worker collides with the robot. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved gravitational force compensation apparatus that has high reliability and minimizes weight influence of the robot.
Further, when constituent elements of the robot need to be replaced or fixed, the robot needs to be disassembled inconveniently.
Therefore, there exists a new gravitational force compensation apparatus having high reliability and durability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.